


Podfic Cover Art: Marriage is What Brings Us Together

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [23]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's summary: James gets a letter which makes him realise all kinds of things he didn't know. Like that he might be married to Paulie.





	Podfic Cover Art: Marriage is What Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage is What Brings Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091231) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Marriage is What Brings Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472614) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 




End file.
